Legion of Fate
The Legion of Fate is one of the divisions of the Hierarchy of Stygia. This Legion differs greatly from the others by means of who is essentially in charge, the Lady of Fate. The Legion is comprised of those who they have deemed marked by Fate. Methods of the Legion of Fate Regular Jobs The members of the Legion of Fate are primarily trained and used as mediators and peacemakers in disputes between major organizations throughout Stygia. They also have some of the most skilled warriors and military units to be found anywhere in the Shadowlands; these bands are in constant demand by the Hierarchy. However, there are always a small number of them located at the Isle of Eurydice to protect the headquarters of the Legion. Legion Culture The smallest of the eight Legions and the only one not united by a common cause of death (with the slight exception of the Legion of Paupers), the Legion of Fate is composed of individuals who are seen by the Ladies of Fate and the Oracles who work with them as being important in the grand scheme of things. If anything, most members of the Legion of Fate seem to have a heroic aspect to their death, although there are a few whose deaths are neither remarkable nor desirable. Deathmarks among these Legion members are unusually defined and bright, and many were visible to the dead before they crossed the Shroud. Many are marked by symbols akin to those of wisdom, infinity, and/or balance. Allies and Enemies For all their fighting and squabbling over spirits, no Reaper with any other Legion will interfere with a Reaper from the Legion of Fate once they have chosen an Enfant. Although there is some resentment from the Deathlords as the Legion of Fate seems to be claiming the pick of the litter, they know better than to interfere in the affairs of the Lady of Fate. The Legion of Fate rarely involves itself in the politics of Stygia; it has a more important task ahead of it. Though representatives will attend meetings, they rarely vote or hold any influence. Divisions Order of the Scarlet Sword The members of this order seek out the corrupt or Shadow-eaten members of the Legion so it can operate smoothly. Due to the tightly-knit nature of the Legion, this can be an arduous task. Members of this order are highly gifted in Moliate, and there are rumors they may even have connections with the Masquers Guild. Order of the Silver Hammer The soulforgers of the Legion of Fate, these smiths rely more on Spectres and Drones for material than the average wraith. They hold the secrets to creating Doomed Stygian steel, which has a black, glossy appearance. The products the Silver Hammer crafts are of the highest quality and greatly sought after items that provide much of the Legion of Fate's income. Other Information One bit of lore that persists in the Shadowlands is that the Lady of Fate holds Charon's mask; it went missing after he disappeared, and while the Deathlords would like the other Legions to think they possess it, in truth, they are as clueless as to its whereabouts as the average Freewraith. There have been Hierarchy investigations, even going so far as to ask the Legion of Fate to open the Isle of Eurydice to inspection. The Ladies of Fate have turned down their requests several times and show no sign of allowing those not with their Legion to set foot on their Seat. References Category:Wraith: The Oblivion glossary Category:Underworld Bureaucracy